Je suis là
by Blue apples
Summary: Une simple petite histoire entre nos deux frères. Depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, Kili dors très mal et n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, mais heureusement que son grand frère est là pour le rassurer.


**Résumé:**** Depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, Kili dors très mal et n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, mais heureusement que son grand frère est là pour le rassurer.**

**(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kili faisait des cauchemars, il dormait très mal, s'endormait à point d'heure et se réveillait sans cesse dû à ces terribles rêves qui venaient lui hanter l'esprit, lui coupant son sommeil sans pouvoir se rendormir, parfois au beau milieu de la nuit. Ses journées étaient très longues, mais il prenait sur lui pour ne pas montrer un quelconque signe de fatigue et ne pas alerter son oncle. Il avait même demandé à son frère d'être dans la confidentialité, ne devant rien dire à personne. Son aîné respecta son choix et ne divulgua aucune information. Malgré ça, tout ce que Kili avait envie de faire, c'était d'aller se reposer, ce qu'il faisait de temps en temps en s'assoupissant durant une demi-heure, mais au fil des jours, des poches se formèrent sous ses beaux yeux noisette qui devenaient rouges petit à petit à cause des vaisseaux qui ressortaient et des bâillements très fréquents lui montraient son état de faiblesse. Bien évidemment Thorin le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui dit une partie de la vérité, lui disant qu'il avait du mal à dormir mais n'en dit pas plus, ne s'étalant pas sur le sujet. Il lui répondit que tout allait bien et que ça allait passer en niant complètement ces images qui apparaissaient dans sa tête. Le roi sous la montagne était sceptique, néanmoins il stoppa de le questionner, préférant que ça devait être à son neveu de lui en parler lui-même. Il n'interrogea pas non plus Fili, le laissant tranquille, sachant malgré tout que celui-ci était au courant vu qu'ils se disaient absolument tout. De plus, il dormait dans leur chambre commune, il ne pouvait donc pas échapper au souci de son petit frère.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, Kili tournait, gigotait dans tous les sens, se retournant de droite à gauche. Ses paupières bougeaient, s'agitaient, allant des deux côtés, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage le faisant briller, des mots étouffés sortaient de sa bouche, mais impossible d'en comprendre le sens, parlant complètement dans sa barbe. Son cauchemar était atroce, cependant il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, y étant complètement attaché par des chaînes qui le retenaient. La plupart étaient comme celui-ci, aussi terrible les uns des autres, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi il les faisait. Pourtant, tout allait pour le mieux, ils avaient gagné la bataille des cinq armées, avaient retrouvé leur royaume, leur cité, leur domaine et il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, or quelque chose le tracassait.

Son corps commença à trembler et se remit sur le dos, droit comme un i, ne faisant plus aucun mouvement. Son souffle se fit plus fort, alertant son état de panique. Il commença enfin à parler dans son sommeil, dont on pouvait distinguer chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Il appelait son grand frère...

Fili se réveilla, ouvrant grand les yeux après avoir entendu son nom. Il se retourna, alluma la lampe posée sur la table de chevet, éclairant la pièce de sa belle lueur orangé jaune. Il se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de son protégé, qui était encore dans un autre monde. Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

- Kili, réveille-toi.

Le brun ne bougeait pas, étant totalement absorbé et attiré profondément dans le noir de son histoire dont il était prisonnier. Fili se releva, puis le tenu par les épaules et commença à le secouer avec délicatesse pour le sortir de là.

- Kili! Réveille-toi! Kili! Répéta-t-il.

Il ne répondit pas à son appel. L'héritier décida alors de hausser la voix, l'appelant toujours par son prénom et le secoua plus fort. Puis dans un cri, Kili se réveilla en sursaut, faisant un bon à en faire reculer Fili sous la surprise. Son cœur battait la chamade, il essaya de reprendre tout doucement sa respiration ainsi que son souffle, sous le regard inquiet de son grand frère qui s'assit auprès de lui.

- Kili, ça va?

- Oui... J'ai.. J'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Répondit-il en mettant sa main sur sa tête.

- Je sais... J'ai vu. C'est de pire en pire, tu n'arrêtes pas d'en faire. Est-ce que c'est toujours le même?

- Non... Là, c'est... C'était atroce Fili. Nous combattions les Orques, nous étions submergés, on y arrivait pas et Thorin était loin de nous. C'est là que tu t'es pris une flèche dans le dos, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième, devant moi. J'ai hurlé ton nom et j'ai vu ton regard se poser sur moi et c'était terrible, ensuite tu en as reçu une en plein dans le cœur. Je t'ai vu te faire tuer sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire, j'étais là, à regarder sans bouger, puis je me suis précipité vers toi, mais c'était trop tard, tu étais déjà mort, il y avait des mares de sang et...

- N'en dis pas plus. Ça va aller, calme-toi, tout va bien. Ce n'était pas la réalité.

- Oui... Heureusement. Pourtant, ça me paraissait tellement réel...

- Tu m'inquiètes Kili, ce n'est pas normal.

- Oui... Mais ça passera. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Tu dis toujours ça et pourtant ça ne passe pas. Nous devrions en informer Thorin.

- Pourquoi faire? Il ne peut rien. Peut-être que si je pense à des choses positives, je n'en ferai plus.

- Tu es négatif en ce moment?

- Non.

- Si c'est le cas, tu dois me le dire.

- Non non, du tout.

- Alors, comme ça se fait?

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée... Mais je sais juste que j'ai peur...

- Peur de quoi?

- J'ai peur de te perdre Fili, de ne plus t'avoir auprès de moi... C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne dors pas.

Fili lui prit sa tête entre ses mains et rapprocha la sienne, se collant front contre front, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Jamais tu me perdras petit frère, cela n'arrivera pas, je t'en donne ma parole. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

- Oui... Je sais.

- Toujours... Il y eut un petit moment de pause où tout deux fermèrent les yeux, puis le blond les rouvrit. Rendors-toi maintenant.

Il enleva ses mains de son visage et Kili se rallongea sous sa surveillance, lui remonta sa couette jusqu'au cou, prenant soin de lui, de son petit confort, comme il avait toujours fait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là, je veille sur toi.

- Merci.

Le cadet ferma lentement les yeux avec un petit sourire, sachant que son aîné était à ses côtés, le protégeait, le rassurait et veillait sur lui. Celui-ci s'approcha et dans un tendre mouvement, lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front. Un baiser qui avait toujours tout résolu lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, aussi bien un baiser fraternel, d'amour, de tendresse, de protection, rassurant, soignant, faisant oublier n'importe quelle chose et celui-ci ne changerait jamais. Non jamais.

- Je suis là.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà pour cette toute petite histoire, dont j'avais envie d'écrire un petit moment entre les deux frères. En espérant qu'elle vous ait plu :-)**


End file.
